


Dubbelsäng Does Not Mean Twin

by Oddree13



Series: NurseyDex Week 2017 [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: Nursey means to order bunk beds from Ikea, but a summer in Italy with an Ikea site that refuses to translates, ends with him ordering a queen bed for his new room with Dex.NurseyDex Week Day 2: Bedsharing and Room Sharing





	Dubbelsäng Does Not Mean Twin

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a story in present tense so sorry if it sounds off. 
> 
> Thanks to @Beccabees for betaing once again!

Nursey is standing in the middle of the room staring at the box that just came in from IKEA. When they had argued about furnishing their new shared room, he had told Dex a million times that he could be trusted with the simple task of ordering them bunk beds. Only an idiot could screw it up. 

Derek Malik Nurse was that idiot. 

Somehow the bunk beds he had ordered were transformed into a queen sized bed, that was flatpacked and staring Nursey right in the face. Dex was going to kill him. 

Grabbing his phone, the D-man dials the customer care number he found online and begins the waiting process to speak to a human, pacing the room as he waits. He has one day before Dex comes - he can totally fix this. Right?

An hour later, Derek is finally on the line with a human, being informed that while he could return the queen bed today, he’d have to wait two months to have the model he wanted delivered - it was on backorder and the IKEA outside of Boston was all out of stock. Hanging up, he begins to bang his head against the wall, realizing he was screwed. Better to get this over with now. 

“What do you need, Nurse, that can’t wait until tomorrow?” Dex asks as he answers the call. 

“So you know how I told you only an idiot could screw up a bed order? I’m that idiot,” he starts, explaining to his fellow d-man the mix up. 

“But I’ll totally get an air mattress and sleep in the living room until the bunks can come in,” he assures the redhead over the line, totally hearing the other man mentally counting to ten. 

“We’ve shared a bed on roadies, we can share a bed for a few months. Just try to assemble the damn thing without killing yourself, alright?” Dex finally answers, sounding exasperated.

“Umm...I’ll get Chowder to help.”

“Brilliant idea, Nursey,” he mumbles, before hanging up the phone. 

***  
It takes a week for them to discover their first problem. 

Nursey produces way too much heat in bed, while Dex is basically an icicle. This, combined with frequent blanket stealing on both of their parts, leads to two comforters on the bed - one for each of them. 

“I just got a second one because it’s too damn hot under the covers next to you, no other reason I swear,” Dex assures him, holding out the second comforter he pulled out of storage. 

“I know you aren’t trying to ‘no homo’ this, I promise. I’m a furnace in bed,” Nursey laughs, endeared by the fact that Dex wants to assure him that he wasn’t homophobic. 

***  
Three weeks into it, Dex decides that there is no harm assembling the desk he bought for the room.

“I’m going to need to a workstation to start doing some of the more complex projects and coding on the bed just isn’t going to happen,” he explains from the floor as he assembles the drawers. 

“I’m really sorry again, the model names were the same and because I was in Italy it was giving me the Italian site,” Derek explains again for the hundredth time. 

“I know, Nurse, I know. Besides it hasn’t been too bad. The extra space is nice for guys our size,” Dex shrugs, not looking at Nursey as he confessed.

“Well the new bunks should be hear in five weeks. I checked the order,” he offers, before heading down to the kitchen to work.

***  
Around week five, they’ve had a grueling week of practices and all Nursey wants to do is sleep, but there is a kegster and the new tadpoles need to be monitored. He doesn’t last long, actually leaving early to go to sleep, the alcohol in his system making him sleepy instead of horny for once. 

The morning after the party, Nursey wakes to a dimmed room and an arm slung over his waist. His first thought is to wonder who he took home last night, before realizing that he actually remembers the whole night. Turning his head, he sees Dex snoring soundly beside him and smirks - William Poindexter is a cuddly drunk. 

He runs a quick cost benefit analysis in his head and decides that it's worth the potential awkwardness if he gets to be little spoon for a few hours more. So he settles back under his sheets and closes his eyes, focusing on the sound of Dex’s breathing. 

***  
A week before the delivery Nursey gets confirmation that the bunks are in stock and are about to be sent. 

“Hey, we should have the bunk bed a week early,” Nursey calls from the bed, moving his screen so Dex can see. 

From his desk, Dex frowns. “We don’t need them really. I mean we’re using this bed just fine. We can’t return this, and we have more leg room too,” he points out, not looking up from his screen. 

“Wait, you don’t want the bunks then?” Nursey asks, a bit confused. 

“It’s not that I don’t, I just think that we have a tolerable set up now, and it would be a waste of time and money.” Dex replies, determinately not turning around to face his roommate.

“So cancel the order?”

“Cancel it.”

***  
Nursey walks into the room, and starts to take off the blazer he wore to Winter Screw, his date behind him doing the same. 

Grinning at the sight, Nursey pushes the other man against the wall and begins to kiss down his neck. 

“Couldn’t wait to get to the bed?” the other man asks, a bit breathy as he feels his heart race under his shirt. 

“Not when you spent the whole night looking so damn good,” Nursey purrs, nipping at the lower lip in front of him. 

Chasing the kiss back, Dex looks at his boyfriend fondly. “Come on, I don’t want to do stuff so close to the door after Chowder told us how much he’s heard,” he explains, despite a frowning Derek. 

“Fine. You’re right, as always,” he sighs dramatically, and falls on the bed still clothed.

“Come on, strip down so we can get started,” Dex laughs, staring at the man-child he’s with. 

“Such a romantic, Poindexter.”

“You know it,” he grins. Dex begins unbuttoning Nursey’s shirt slowly, knowing he was going to take his time with his boyfriend tonight.

*

Later on, curled up in the dark of their room, Nursey expresses how thankful he was for the size of their bed for what they get up to. 

“One of the best decisions I ever made was telling you to cancel that order,” Dex grins, tracing his fingers lazily up Nursey’s side. 

“Did you have this in mind when you told me that?” the brunet asks, turning to face him. 

“I’d hoped,” he admits, kissing his boyfriend once more before settling in for the night.


End file.
